Jobe
Jobe was a Vulcan serving as Starfleet Officer in the late 24th century. He served as an Operations Officer on several assignments, including Signal Traffic Analyst, for Starfleet Intelligence and aboard at least two starships, the Lionheart and the Lonestar. Early Life Both his parents, two older brothers, and sister were Starfleet Officers. While a child his parents betrothed him to a Vulcan named Dalet. He trained during his youth in the trillpa, a Vulcan sword, the khaiya longbow, the lirpa and the unarmed combat style of Pon-ifla. At the age of twelve, he spent 8 months studying at the Tinsha Monastery of Hkihr, due to trouble with his developing psionic abilities. Starfleet Academy At the academy Jobe excelled in linguistics, cryptology, and communications, drawing the interest of Starfleet Intelligence. He served his cadet cruiser aboard the USS Merrimac, decoding transmissions from across the Neutral Zone. Starfleet Officer Though he had been offered a posting as a junior communications officer aboard the USS Odyssey, he instead chose to be assigned to Sierra Outpost V as a Signal Traffic Analyst at SI's prompting. In late 2371 Jobe was serving on a Special Counterintelligence Unit led by Commander Doleo. Jobe first came into contact with several of the Lionheart's crew when he accompanied Roger Deict, Seff O'Rourke, Meridian Janos and Kimberly Chilton to Naussica in pursuit of a Tal Shiar spy. ("Meltdown") After the mission he came aboard the USS Lionheart as Assistant Operations Officer, SI still considered him an asset. USS Lionheart In 2371 Jobe came aboard t''he USS Lionheart to recruit several members of the crew for a covert operation on Naussica. Afterward, he remained aboard as Assistant Operations Officer. ("Meltdown") Along with Gedna Tachion, O'Rourke, Deict and Lieutenant Commander Reynaldo Delgado-Harris he infiltrated the Romulan capital in an attempt to rescue captured Vulcan scientist Sarok. The team managed to convince several Romulan senators and flag officers to avert the hostilities started in the Psellus System. ("Armistice Part I" & "Armistice Part II") In 2372 he, along with O'Rourke, temporarily transferred to the USS Vander when the ship's prefix code was stolen. ("Space-Jacking Prefix") That same year, during the ''Lionheart's publicity tour, he returned home to wed his betrothed, Cadet Dalet. ("Ponn Farr") After the loss of O'Rourke during the raid on Torros III, he became the Lionheart's XO. ("Wake") At the close of the Dominion War, Jobe took a two-month sabbatical to P'Jem. While there he learned of his promotion to Lieutenant Commander and selection as Executive Officer of the USS Lonestar. Before returning to duty he visited Seff O'Rourke at the Jaros II Stockade. ("Lonestar") USS Lonestar Jobe officially assumed Executive Officer duties aboard the Lonestar ''on stardate 53205.2 while the ship was docked at Deep Space 3. The vessel then began a patrol of the Federation-Breen border. In 2378 he was promoted to Commander and assumed command of the vessel. Relationships 'Family' *Trevok Father, in 2372 he was XO of Starbase 237. *S'prinn Mother, in 2372 she was CO of the USS Nimitz *Stolk Brother, in 2372 he was SECO of the USS Rommel *Lavin Brother, in 2372 he was CO of the USS Karachi *Trini Sister, in 2372 she was attached to the UFP Embassy on Kobheer. *Dalet In 2372 he married the third year Starfleet cadet, though the marriage was not considered close and the pair only saw each other every few years. 'Friendships' '''Seff O'Rourke' Jobe taught O'Rourke several techniques learned at the Tinsha Monastery after torture by the Dominion brought out low-level psionic abilities in the Kelt. Meridian Janos Though never the best of friends, Jobe respected the Bajoran's fighting abilities and loyalty to his shipmates. He used his contacts in SI to aid in identifying the Cardassians present when Meridian's sister and brother in law were slaughtered by a Founder in 2374. Nikolas Stone Gedna Tachion Category:Vulcans Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:USS Lonestar Crew Members Category:Intelligence Officers Category:Operations Officer Category:Ablinos Category:Command Officers Category:Commanding Officers Category:Executive Officers Category:Second Officers Category:Sixth Fleet Category:101st Tactical Wing Category:Siege of Geltrik Nor Category:Telepaths